Troubled Times
by Adamida
Summary: Watch as Kagome and InuYasha travel back in memory to when tough times began
1. The discovery

**The flashback**

**:Kagomes Pov:**

"**Sit, Sit, SIT!" I yelled at InuYasha. **

"**Uff" InuYasha grunted. **

**:flashback: **

"**No, No, NO!" InuYasha yelled in my face. "You can't go back now. We still have to find Shippo."**

"**I know but in order to do that I have to go back to get supplies." I said with tears in my eyes. "I want to find him as much as you do." I way so close to balling. **

**Inu mumbled something to himself. "What did you say Inu?" I said glaring at him.**

"**Nothing." InuYasha said angrily. "Fine, go but don't expect me to be waiting for you." he said in a huff.**

'**Ya right' I thought but I said "I'll only be a minute" and I jumped in to the well crying. **

**:InuYashas Pov:**

**'I can't believe that I let go in tears!' I grunted 'It's her own fault.' I thought as I paced back and forward waiting. Than I made up my mind. 'If she is not back in 1 minute I'm going to go and get her.'**

**: 1 hour later still InuYashas Pov:**

"**That's it I'm going in and getting her." and I jumped in to the well.**

**:Kagomes Pov:**

**Meanwhile**

**As I jumped out of the well I was still in tears. Than I saw Soata crying and immediately I stopped crying and ran to Soata and hugged him. "What is the matter?" I asked because it is not normal for Soata to cry like this. **

**He sobbed something in to my arm. "Soata you are going have to stop crying." I said firmly yet gently. **

"**We are moving." Soata blerted out.**

"**WHAT!" I screamed.**


	2. The argument

**Sorry for the cliffy. (hehehe) Thanks for the reviews. Anyway to the story.**

**_"What!" I screamed._**

**:InuYashas Pov:**

**As I jumped out of the well I saw Kagome and Soata sobbing right in front of me. "Kagome, Soata what is the matter?" I asked alarmed.**

**:Both pov:**

**"Oh InuYasha" Kagome said sobbing as she ran and hugged Inu. **

**"What is the matter?" Inu now said with some force.**

**"We'r, We'r mo, mo, Moving." Kagome cried.**

**"WHAT! But you can't move we still have to find Shippo." Inu said angrily. Not at Kagome but at her parents for making her cry and for taking her away. "Come on I want to have a chat with your parents." Inu fumed. Kagome and Soata fallowed helplessly. InuYasha busted down the door and stormed into the living room startling theHigurashi parents.**

**"Who dare you make my Kagome cry!" InuYasha screamed at the parents. **

**'Did he just call me HIS Kagome?' Kagome thought. 'Na'.**

**"What do you mean?" Mrs.Higurashiasked startle. **

**"You heard me." InuYasha screamed.'Oh no!'He thought as the edge of his eyes started to blur red. Kagome seemed to sense that he was turning demon. 'I have to stop him.' she thought.**

**"InuYasha STOP!" Kagome screamed as he launched at her parents. **

**In the back of his mind he heard her. 'STOP it demon!' He commanded himself. Than he turned around and he looked at her. For some reason he walked up to Kagome. "Do you want to go?" He growled.**

**"NNo. I ddoonn't." Kagome stammered.**

**"Than come with me." Inu growled and started walking to the back door.**

**"Inu I can't." Kagome said**

**"Why not?" Inu was starting to look angry.**

**"I can't leave my whole family just because you are a selfish demon." Kagome said **

**Inu stormed up to Kagome. Then all of the sudden he returned to normal (What ever is normal for InuYasha hehe) and looked in to Kagomes eyes. "I really couldn't bear to see you go."**

**"Well we're only moving a crossed town." Mrs. Higurashi said.**

**"But that means I can't see InuYasha and Songo and Shippo and Kirara And boy do I hate to say this but Miroku to." Kagome sobbed. InuYasha then hugged Kagome. "I don't know which is worse!"**

**"Can't you see how upset she is?" Inu said crossly.**

**"I still can't believe she thinks she has to choose. I mean it's obvious who she is going with," Mrs. Higurashi paused to catch her breath. "Me because I say so." **

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Inu screamed. **

**"You heard me." Mrs. Higurashi said calmly.**

**Inu took a deep breath to stay calm." If it weren't for the fact that if I let go of Kagome to hurt you I would be sat you would not be standing. Can't you see how hurt she is?"**

**At that moment Kagome fainted.**

**Hehehe :) Sorry I couldn't help my self. Anyway send in some suggestions on what you want the next chappy to be. **


	3. My note

Thank you for all the reviews they keep me going and wrighting. Anyway I would like to thank, Darkasiangurl, Angellilly67, Michelly608, DEATHSPIKE, Kagomefan795, terets, Kawaii-chibi-kai, KawaiiSess68, Kirah Ocean. Do not worry! You will get what you want in due time. Right know I'm really boged done with high school. It's such a drag. Anyway, keep listing and I'll have an update.


	4. Shippo

**I guess I have to ****give the rest of the story. (mwahahaha) **

**_At that moment Kagome fainted._**

**Inu Prov**

**"Come on Kagome!" I said in tears, "Wake up" Then I stood up and terned aaway. I didn't want to let her know I had been crying when she ****wakes up.**

**"Inu?" Kag says in a wisper. **

**Inu spins around "Kag! Your awake!" **

**"Ta ta ta take me a a away from he he here.:" She says in a wimper.**

**"Ok Kag." Inu said as she drifts of again.**

**Shippos Prov**

**'Where am I?' I thought, 'Where is Kogome!' I started to panic.**

**"He He He" I reconise that voice. I realized I was in grave danger. **

**The voice was...**

**Songos Prov**

**I paced back and forth untill Mirocu finaly yeld at me "STOP IT! YOUR GIVING ME WIPLASHE!"**

**"Well your best friend isn't the one that is in a panic." I said.**

**" Well I'm just as worred as you are." He said.**

**All of the sudden we hear a woosh and InuYasha apears with Kagome laying in hes armes ****unconscious.**

**

* * *

**

Is that **enough info? Did the mwahahaha give a hints? Well you'll just have to what. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ( That evel laugh really takes it out of you.)**


	5. The Screem

I guess I should help you grab on to the cliff with the other hand. Get it? Cliff hanger? O never mind. Anyway I should keep it up soooooooo... It was a dark and story night... Jk! Hear is the real story

* * *

Normal Prov.

Songo gasped in worry. She couldn't seem to grasp the fact that there was Kagome laying front of her. It was just to much for her.

She had been told towatch over Kagome and if she woke up she was to tell InuYasha IMMEDIATELY. But she couldn't tell if she was awake or not through the blur of tears.

All of the sudden Kagome was awake and wondering were in the hell of it she was. Then she saw Song in the corner cryng. She ran over to here as fast as possible.

" Shhhhhh. It'll be all right." Kagome said. Songo then started to cry in to Kagome's sholder not yet knowing who it was and only glad that that person was there.

This went on for about 5 minuts. Then Songo realizes that it's Kagome.

" Kagome! You'r awake! What a minute, you'r awake." Songo pused for a minute.

Inu Prov.

" What was that?" I asked Miroku.

" Well by my calculations that sounded like Songo." He pused." Wait a minute, that was Songo."

The boys terned around and high taled it to were Song and Kagome were.

* * *

How was that. Now you can dangel with both of your hands on the cliff. 


	6. The better half

I'm going to do some thing a little different.

Inu: I don't see why i had to hug her

Kag: What is that supost to mean?

Shippo: Guys can we get back to the story? L

Kag: I whant to know what he ment by that!

Inu: I just like my space!

Kag: Don't make me use the "s" word!

Inu:Kyo girl HELP ME!

Kag: Sit sit sit sit Sit SItSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Inu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kag: ok you can start the sory now.

Shippo: Finally!Hery befor she changes her mind!

Kyo girl: ok ok I'm going!

* * *

"Well by my calculations that sounded like Songo." He paused." Wait a minute, that was Songo."

The boys turned around and high tailed it to were Song and Kagome were.

* * *

Normal Prov:

All of the sudden InuYasha and Miroku burst into the hut were Kagome and Songo were.

"Kagome! You're awake!" InuYasha said startled.

"No I'm sleep walking! Of course I'm awake." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Song, my sweet, are you alright?" Miroku asked stepping one to many steps to close to Songo. In a result? SLAP!

"Jerk!" Song muttered.

All of the sudden Inu grasped Kagome in a big hug. "I thought I had lost you." He mumbled into her hair.

"You were afraid?" Kagome said surprised.

Inu then pulled her away from hi and held on to her shoulders. "Of course I was afraid."

"Come on you to love birds we have to find Shippo." Miroku said with a big red hand mark on his face.

"Fine we're coming." Kagome said annoyed.

Shippo's prov:

"So how is my little captive?" Naracu voice said tauntingly.

"Stay away from him Naracu." Kikyo said demandingly.

"But, but…."

"No buts."


	7. Help!

You are all going to hate me for this but this is not a part of the story. I'm having witers block and need some help. Would you all pich in and give me some ideas of what might make it better? Like I said befor you are all going to hate me but I can't help it.l


	8. Enter Koga

InuYasha- Are you actually going to let us go now?

Me-Nope

Mirocu- You might as well stop fighting it InuYasha or she'll make Kagome say sit.

Me- You have learned well my grasshopper.

InuYasha-What the hell are you doing here!

Me-KSS

Kagome-SIT

CRASH!

InuYasha- What the he… What are you doing here!

Me-I wanted her here

Kagome-Don't make me say it InuYasha!

Me-Ok lets get back to the story.

Shippo- Yes lets before he hurts me.

* * *

Previosly: 

"Come on you to love birds we have to find Shippo." Miroku said with a big red hand mark on his face.

"Fine we're coming." Kagome said annoyed.

Shippo's prov:

"So how is my little captive?" Naracu voice said tauntingly.

"Stay away from him Naracu." Kikyo said demandingly.

"But, but…."

"No buts."

* * *

Now

"InuYasha I since a jewel shard coming from over there." Kagome said to InuYasha pointing the east. InuYasha easily shifted positions in hopping from tree to tree with Kagome on her back. Soon they got to a clearing with no-one there. InuYasha gave Kagome a look of annoyance.

"What? It's here. I can feel it." Kagome then hopped down onto the ground and strung an arrow. She then pointed to were she could see the jewel and almost let it fly were it not for the fact that the person who had the shard came out of the trees.

"Koga?" Kagome said surprised. She destrung the arrow and put it away. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What I'm not aloud to see my woman?" Koga said.

InuYasha immediately came in-between them. "She is not your woman!"

"Do I since jealousy? Coming from a half demon that could care less about a stupid human? Na it couldn't be." Koga taunted.

"Like I said did you come here to fight or to talk because I like to fight not talk." InuYasha took out his Tensaga. "Ether leaves while you can walk or you'll crawl away, because there is no way I'm letting you leave with those jewel shards." InuYasha said venomously.

"Well then I'll just beat the tar out of you and get my woman." Koga said.

"You're worse than Mirocu, Koga." Kagome said.

"Yes, well enough about me. Koga I suggest you leave before InuYasha takes his threat to more than a threat." Mirocu said.

"Ok then your dead!" Koga ran towards InuYasha

* * *

InuYasha: So do I get to beat the crap out of Koga?

Kagome: SIT

THUD

Me: No cussing

Inu: But...

Mirocu: You heard the lady... And might I say a gorgeous lady at that.

Inu: What is he doing here!!!!

Me: Hey I had nothing to do with it. HEY!"

SMACK

Mirocu with a bright read mark on his face.

Me: Keep your hands to your self.

InuYasha: Review please I want to see if I wipe Koga's but!


	9. FIGHT

KKL: Ok and we're back and hopfully we will finish this story after 2 years of waiting. GOMEN!!

InuYasha: Finally I can beat up Koga. YEA!

Kagome: SIT!

THUD

KKL: On to the story.

* * *

Previously:

"Well then I'll just beat the tar out of you and get my woman." Koga said.

"You're worse than Mirocu, Koga." Kagome said.

"Yes, well enough about me. Koga I suggest you leave before InuYasha takes his threat to more than a threat." Mirocu said.

"Ok then your dead!" Koga ran towards InuYasha

* * *

Now:

InuYasha easily dogged out of the way and was able to get the advantage by attacking him from the back. "AHHH!" Koga yelled as he fell forward.

"SIT!!!" Kagome yelled. A thud echoed through the forest. Kagome ran to Koga. "Are you alright Koga?" She asked worriedly.

"I am now that you're here." He said trying to get up but only ended up eating dirt like InuYasha.

Kagome rolled her eyes and set to fixing his back fast.

"Why the Hell are you fixing his stupid back. We have more imp..." Kagome interrupted him.

"I'm fixing his back then we will leave. Here have someone put this on your back everyday." She handed Koga some ointment then went to InuYasha. "Now we can leave." She stated. InuYasha grunted and turned around. Kagome hoped onto his back and soon they were leaving Kogo in the dirt. (A/N: sorry but I don't like Koga.)

Soon InuYash stopped so suddenly that Kagome almost fell off. "What is it InuYasha?" She asked in a whisper.

"I smell Naraku." He growled. Kagome tightened her grip on InuYasha. "Hold on." He said then took off, leaving Mirocu and Songo behind.

Soon the Naraku's castle came into view. InuYasha had to stop to push down the nausea that grew with the smell of demons, then they went to the entrance. InuYasha smelt around then perked up. "What?" Kagome asked.

"I smell Shippo." He said. "Get your arrows ready." Then he started jumping. Kagome struggled to get her arrows ready. Soon she one of them strung.

Just then they went into a window. InuYasha put Kagome down and took out the tensega.

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried. Kagome saw him and ran to him.

"Keep quiet Shippo." Kagome said then she untied him and then ran back behind InuYasha.

"Kirara is out side the window." He whispered. Then his ears perked up as if he heard something. "Go." He said.

"But..." "Go now." InuYasha said in a tone that Kagome had never heard him use before. Then Shippo started to pull on Kagome's arm.

"Comeon." Shippo urged.

Kagome, throwing one last glance at InuYasha, let herself be pulled to the window. When they got there sure enough Kirara was there. Kagome picked up Shippo and jumped onto Kirara's back. "GO KIRARA!" Songo yelled. They took off like a shot. They went on for a while until they heard an explosion. They turned around and Naracu's castle was no longer standing.

* * *

A little longer than the last one. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
